The Lost Girl
by Sharingan000
Summary: Amethyst is a teenage girl riding all over the country on her motorcycle. She is badass, strong, smart, and doesn't take shit from anybody. One day at the boardwalk in Santa Carla, she attracts the attention of four mysterious bad boys, especially a certain blond one. Marko/OC
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost Girl**

**Summary:** Amethyst is a teenage girl riding all over the country on her motorcycle. She is badass, strong, smart, and doesn't take shit from anybody. One day at the boardwalk in Santa Carla, she attracts the attention of four mysterious bad boys, especially a certain blond one. Marko/OC

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Lost Boys sadly, but I think Marko and Paul are sexily badass! _**

**Chapter One:**

Amethyst's POV

My name is Amethyst Cleveland, I am nineteen years old going on twenty in two weeks. I love motorcycles, knives, alcohol, smoking, leather jackets, rock music, supernatural stories and movies, and riding.

When I dropped out of high school, I stole all the money my reckless drunk/crackhead parents hid, not so well might I add, and kept it for myself. They had over 1,000 dollars in cash. So I packed my bags, put gas in my Bullet Falcon motorcycle and hauled ass out of Alabama.

I drove all over America and made it Santa Carla, California. It was night by the time I got here.

I pushed my sunglass up on top my head. Some guys were looking my way and whistling or cat calling. They were most likely looking at me because of my outfit.

I wore tight leather pants, black rider boots, a black leather corset with red designs which made my boobs protrude more than it looked for a C cup, a denim jacket with the sleeves folded to my elbows, a white studded belt, and black leather fingerless gloves.

I gave them my signature one fingered salute and glared. I made sure I had my stiletto knife in between my breasts. I put a cigarette behind my ear for later. I decided to walk around the boardwalk I was currently at.

There was a lot of people here, mostly teenagers and kids. But there were also some gang members. One guy actually had the nerve to grope my ass. But a broken and bloody nose later, he literally ran away with his friends.

I made it to a carousel where I saw four guys trying to flirt with some slutty chicks. One guy with blond curly hair and a patched covered jacket caught me staring at him and I got lost those captivating hazel orbs.

He seemed just as dazed as I was because he didn't notice his dark haired friend walk up to him. His friend smacked his shoulder a little and he broke our eye contact. I looked away and decided to just look around from where I was standing.

"Hey baby, what's your name?" Some asshole asked.

"Buzz off, jerk wad." I said coldly, turning the other direction, but he got in my line of vision quickly.

"Aw c'mon, I can show you a night of fun and you can show me what's in that corset."

I reached into my corset and pulled out my blade, flipping it open. "That's what's in there. Now get the hell out of here and go fuck yourself." I said pushing him with my free hand. He walked away and I flipped it closed.

I sighed and walked the other way when I bumped into someone. "Sorry." I said, then looked up to see the blond brown eyed hunk.

"It's cool, I saw what you did with that surf nazi. Jackass thinks he can go around and get what he wants." He said to me.

"Yeah, total prick." I agreed.

"I'm Marko." He introduced, holding his hand out. I took it and almost gasped at the shock going through.

"Amethyst." I told him. He was about to say something but was cut off.

"Yo Marko Polo, where'd you go?" Asked a guy with blond spiky hair. "And who is this?" He asked looking to me. Two other guys came up behind him.

"Guys this is Amethyst, Amethyst these are my brothers David, Paul, and Dwayne." Marko introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you, Amethyst." David greeted with a smile.

"Likewise David."

"You new here? I haven't seen ya around." Paul asks, taking a drag out of his newly lit cancer stick.

"Yeah, just got here on my baby." I told them.

"Your 'baby'?" Dwayne asks. I motion them to follow and we go to where I parked my bike.

I sat on here and once they saw here, they whistled. "Nice ride." David comments. "And right next to our bikes." He points to his right.

I look over and see four other bikes off to the side. They were all really good-looking.

"Damn, how I'd like to take a ride on one of those." I said examining each of them.

"You don't have to," Paul says with a smirk. "You can ride me." Dwayne laughs with Paul while David smiles and Marko just shakes his head.

"Sorry, but I don't ride with bleach blond guys." I said. Marko, Dwayne, and David 'ooh' and laugh at Pauls pouty face. "Aw did I hurt your feelings? Do you want me to play a song on the worlds smallest violin?" I ask sarcastically. Paul rolls his eyes and messes up my hair. I quickly fix it and glare. "Don't, that takes two hours in the morning."

"Drama queen." I heard him mutter under his breath.

"Bleach head." I say back. And we start a playful game of comebacks.

"Oh shove it, Sergeant Sarcastic." He says with a grin.

"Why thank you Captain Obvious." I say sarcastically.

"Yo mama's so hairy that bigfoot took her picture." The other boys 'ooh' or laugh at the joke.

"Yo mama so fat that when she stepped on the scale it said 'to be continued'." The others busted out laughing at my joke.

"Yo mama's so stupid she starved to death in a grocery store."

"Yo mama's so stupid that when daddy said it was chilly outside, she came out with a spoon." He bit back.

"Yo mama's so fat that when she died the broke the stairway to heaven." Paul was about to say something back but just huffed and crossed his arms. The others laughed, whooped, and applauded while I mock bowed.

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all night. Maybe for more than that." I told them.

We hung out at the bikes a bit more until some chick came up with a guy and a little boy who walked to David.

"Where ya goin' Star?" David asked the gypsy like girl, Star.

"For a ride, this is Michael." She answered, standing closely to the dark haired guy who I already didn't seem to like very much.

"Michael, I'm David. I see you've met Star. This is Paul, Dwayne, Laddie, Marko, and the new girl Amethyst." David pointing to everyone. Michael nodded to each of us, when he nodded to me I just narrowed my eyes and took a drag from my cigarette.

Michael held his hand out for Star to take, but David stopped her. "Star." He said sternly. The gypsy sighed and gave Michael an apologetic look and got on the back of David's bike. Laddie got on the back of Dwaynes. I got on my bike which was parked next to Marko's.

"You know where the Hudson's Bluff is? Overlooking the point?" David asked before revving up his bike with a smirk. The rest of us followed suit. My smoke in my mouth and my shades over my eyes. I made sure my gloves were secured on my hand and bent over slightly to reach for the handle bars.

Marko was looking over at me and I made sure to show a bit of my cleavage which he was openly staring at. I caught him and slipped my shades down a bit, winking at him.

"I can't beat your Triumph, David." Michael said. Pathetic if you ask me.

"You don't have to beat me, Michael. You just need to keep up." And then he took off. The rest of us following behind.

"Let's go motherfuckers!" I yell out whooping. Paul and Marko following my lead.

We rode into the woods and I saw a cliff up ahead. Awesome, I love daredevil stunts. David and Michael were ahead of us neck and neck headed towards the cliff. The rest of us four followed behind David.

Just as they got to the cliff, Michael had to be a sissy and lay down his bike at the last minute. The rest of us skidding to a stop at the edge. I was laughing my ass off and shut off my bike, falling to the ground and rolling around laughing like a psycho.

Marko laughed along with me and helped me up. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I wrapped mine around his waist. It felt good to be in his arms and close to him.

Michael jumped up and socked David in the jaw. Marko, Paul, and I ran to him and pulled him away from David.

"What the hell are you doing? You could have killed me." Michael yelled.

"Shut the fuck up, Mikey." I said in a mocking tone. "Just because we were being daredevils, doesn't mean you have to get all pissy and rough." I yelled in his face.

"Just you and me David, come on." Michael said, ignoring my outburst. David just smirks at him.

"How far would you be willing to go, Michael?" He asks as they stare down at each other. Us three released Michael and stepped away. I was not standing between Paul and Marko.

"Things just got fucking serious." I whispered to them. They laughed a little and we all went back to our bikes.

We rode with David in the lead until we got to a cave. Once I got inside, I immediately wanted to live here. "Ahh, oh my god, this place is amazing!" I exclaimed spinning around to get a better look.

We all sat down on any available seats. I sat on a couch, but Marko picked me up and sat down putting me in his lap. Not that I minded. But I made sure to squirm a little to tease him. He groaned a little and I felt his rock hard shaft through his jeans.

"Tease." He said to me with lust filled eyes. I'm pretty sure my look is the same.

"Yeah but you like that, don't you?" I said seductively.

"Guilty." He said.

"Where you guys form?" Michael asks as he sat on a couch in front of David.

"We're from here." Paul tells him.

"I mean where do you live?" Mikey says again.

"Right here." Dwayne answers.

"You live here? Your folks let you?" He looks at them with surprise.

"Is he talking about parents?" Dwayne asks, making me laugh out loud. Star gives me a look but I just raise my eyebrow at her, challenging her to try and do something. She looks away from me and to Michael/

"What are they?" Paul says.

"We do what we want, Michael. We have complete freedom. Nobody knows about this place… and nobody knows about is." David tells him. Michael looks impressed.

"What about you, Amethyst?" He asks me. I scoff but decide to give them the goods.

"Born and raised in Alabama, I just lost my accent. Dad was an abusive drunk, mom was a bitchy crackhead. Never took care of me, never bothered with me except to hit me or insult me. Didn't bother me none. I stole their 1,000 bucks, packed my bags, and hauled ass out of their with my baby. Never turned back, never went back. I hope they die from liver cancer and overdose." I tell them.

Their faces soften a bit, but they don't show pity. MArko rubs my arm a bit and I smile to him.

"Marko… Feeding time." David says. I get up from his lap and let him stand. He leaves the room and comes back with a box full of Chinese take out.

He hands one to David, tosses one to Paul, then Dwayne, Laddie, Michael then grabs two for me and him. He sits down and sets my feet on his lap.

Michael turned it down and David convinced him. "It's only rice. Don't you like rice? A million Chinese people can't be wrong?" David asks him as the rest of us except Star laughs quietly. I laugh and eat my noodles. Michael reluctantly takes the box starts to eat the rice.

"So, how do you like those maggots, Michael?" David asks. I look up with interest as Michael looks at him like he's crazy.

"What?"

"Maggots, you're eating maggots. How do they taste?" He asks. Michael snorts but looks down at his box. I look in a see maggots crawling and squirming. He throws the box aside and spits it out. I can't help but laugh with everyone else.

"What just happened?" I ask Marko, both of us still laughing.

"An illusion. David is messing with his mind for fun." He answers with a grin.

"It's actually kinda funny. But if he does it to me, I'll cut his dick off and burn it." I say, making sure David heard me.

"Leave him alone." Star calls out looking at Michael.

"Sorry Michael, just a joke. No hard feelings huh?" He shakes his head at David. David hands him a box and he turns away.

"They're worms." He says and we all laugh.

"Worms? They're not worms." David says and pops some in his mouth, smirking at Michael. "See just noodles." Michael takes the box and looks inside.

"Marko." David calls.

"Polo." I call back, making us all laugh. Marko walks over to David and he whispers something in his ear. Marko nods and walks out of the room. He comes back but with a gold jeweled bottle. Marko walked to me and held it out.

"Drink it, Amethyst, be one of us." David says.

"Fuck yeah." I say taking the bottle and uncorking it, taking four huge gulps, a few drops spilling on my chin. I passed it to Marko who gave it to David. "Holy fucking shit that was good. Better than a bloody Mary."

Marko laughs and leads me to another part of the cave. He pushes me up against the wall and licks the drops form my chin. I groan and smash my lips against his. My arms go to the sides of his neck and Markos hands go to my ass. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as he pushed me up against the wall.

I groan as his tongue grazes my lip and I open my mouth for him. He tastes like raspberries, the drink from before, and just amazing. My hands weave their way into his hair as his hands squeeze my ass. I pull away but he starts to trail open mouthed kisses on my neck and collarbone. I moan at the feeling of his tongue on my neck.

I move my hands from his neck to under his shirt, running my hands down his perfectly shaped abs. Then he pulls me back in for a kiss.

"Yo Marko, Amethyst, let's go for a ride. Trains coming." David calls out. Marko and I pull away and groan.

"We'll finish this later." I say flirtily and breathless.

"Definitely." Marko responds. He sets me down on my feet and we walk hand-in-hand out the cave. Star and Laddie decided to stay behind, I didn't care about Star but I found Laddie irresistibly adorable.

We got to the train tracks and walked across it. I did the whole tightrope thing and some ballerina twirls. I felt a little drunk, but I didn't care.

"C'mon Amethyst, gimme your best shot." Dwayne said, playfully putting his fists up. I put mine up and swayed a little. Marko was standing next to me watching amused.

"I'll sock ya right in the jaw." I said and threw a lazy punch, making me stumble and fall, but Marko caught me and laughed along with me.

"What are we doing here?" Michael asks as Marko helps me to stand.

"Michael want to know what we're doing here. Marko." David calls and said person laughs.

"Who want to know?" He calls back.

"Michael wants to know." David and Paul say in unison. Marko goes to the edge and gives Michael a wave.

"Seeya Mikey." He says and jumps down. I gasp a little and see him dangling on a bar under the track, smiling like an idiot.

Paul and Dwayne follow suit with a wave. "C'mon Amethyst, you got it babe." Marko calls.

"Yeah, don't be such chicken shit!" Paul calls.

"Look who's talking, jackass." I call back laughing and edge down to the bar hanging beside Marko.

David joins and taunts Michael into joining. It worked and he looked like he was about to shit himself. "Get ready for it!" Paul yells.

The bridge starts to shake and I can't help but laugh and whoop with the others. I look up and see the train passing up above us.

"Bombs away!" Paul says and drops down in the fog below us. Dwayne follows with a loud whoop.

I look at Marko and he nods. Together, we let go and grab each others hand. Marko grabs me and holds me close to him and begins to fly. I can't help but gasp in surprise and awe.

"This is the greatest thing ever." I say to Marko. He smiles and flies faster. I look up just as Michael decides to join us screaming at the top of his lungs. Dwayne and David take him home and Paul, Marko, and I fly back to the cave.

Marko and I go to his room and we both strip fro our jackets and boots since it's getting a little hot.

"Have fun?" He asked me.

"Yeah, it was exhilarating. The rush and adrenaline was the same as I get on my bike. But, how were you guys able to fly?" I ask as we sit on his bed.

"Well, my brothers and I are… different." He says.

"How different?" I ask him. "It's okay if you want to tell me another time." I said putting my hand on top of his.

"We're vampires…" He trails off.

"Vampires? As in burning in the sun, steak through the heart, burning holy water vampires?" I ask in more surprise and curiosity than fear. He nods and looks down. I put my hand on his chin and make him look me in the eye. "I don't care." I say and pull him in for a kiss. Then pull away. "And that drink you got Michael and I to drink, was that what will turn us into vampires too?"

"Yeah, but for now you're only half-vampire. Until you feed for the first time, you're transition will be complete and you'll be a full vampire." He explained.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I said. He smiled before leaning in for another kiss. This one got really heated and he pushed me back on his bed.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and his wrapped around mine. I slipped my jacket off and did the same with his. He took off my shirt and did the same with his. His six pack was irresistible, I wanted to run my tongue over it.

I unclipped my bra and threw it to the side. I moaned and arched into him as he began to suck and nibble on my breast. I unbuttoned his pants and he slid out of them. I let him crawl down to my legs and slowly take off my leather pants. His fingers softly caressing the side of my leg sending shivers down my spine.

Soon, we were now both naked and making out. He looked into my eyes with a questioning look. I nodded telling him I wanted to do this. He positioned himself at my womanhood and slowly pushed into me. Thing is, this is my first time.

I gasped as I felt him break my barrier. Tears managed to fall from my eyes, but Marko kissed them away and let me adjust to his large size. I moved my hips towards him, letting him know to move.

He slowly moved in and out of me and I felt the pain recede into pleasure.

"Faster." I whisper. He moves a little faster and I moan at the feeling. "Oh god." I moan. I place my hands on his shoulders and spread my legs wider for him.

Soon, his pace is growing quicker and he is pounding into me. I moan, groan, and scream out in ecstasy and lust. I pull his lips to mine as he thrusts into me. I pull away and moan out, throwing my head back as he rests his head in the crook of my neck. HIs hot breath touching my neck making goosebumps grow.

I can feel myself getting closer and closer to our climax and he hits a sensitive spot. "Oh Marko, right there, don't stop. Oh fuck! I'm so close."

"Let it out, cum for me." He whispers and pulls me closer to him. He places my right leg over his shoulder and moves deeper into me.

"Marko!" I scream out as we both reach our orgasm and he spills his seed into me, biting into my shoulder. I can't help but bite his shoulder. The way his teeth sinks into my collarbone feels like heaven.

We both retract our fangs, breathing heavily. He slowly pulls out of me and I groan at the feeling of him leaving my body. He lays down beside me and we both breathing heavily. I just gave up my virginity to the man I was falling hard for.

"That was… wow. I've never been tired after sex." He says. I laugh a little.

"Well, I've never had sex until now." He looks to me wide eyed.

"That was your first time?" I nod. "Wow. Wow."

"Is that bad wow?" I ask a little afraid.

"No that's just a wow. Wow." He says again. Then he moves a strand of hair behind my ear. "I'm glad it was me." He said giving me a small smile.

"Me too." I paused. "Since I'm pretty new to this, how about we practice some more?' I suggest.

"Yeah." Then he attacks my mouth with his and all I can think is:

I'm in heaven!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Marko's POV

When I first saw Amethyst, I couldn't help but get lost in her green eyes. She looked so beautiful that night. Her raven black hair falling over her shoulders, her corset showing off her beautiful curves, her smile brighter than the moon. Well I can't exactly say the sun, you know what I mean.

And when her and I made love for the first time, I knew then and there I was falling for her, hard. I want to spend the rest of eternity with her and only her. Paul, Dwayne, and David already think of her as a sister. She's amazing and fits in great.

After she fell asleep, I went out to where the others were so we could hang sleeping. And after a whole day and the start of the night, we all slept. Then the sun went down.

"Good evening." Paul said in a Dracula voice that made us laugh. We all hopped down from our hanging spot and sat down.

Soon, Amethyst came out wearing her leather pants, a baggy grey sweater, and her barefeet, rubbing her head.

"Christ this feels like a fucking hangover." She said. I took her hand and pulled her down to sit on my lap.

She rest her head in the crook of my neck. I rubbed her arms a little to get her to relax. "Don't worry, the pain will go away after you feed for the first time." I reassured her. She nodded and just relaxed.

"So what do we do now?" She asked.

"Let's go to the boardwalk." David said. Amethyst went to put her boots on and get her gloves and keys to her bike. Star stayed behind thankfully, but she better watch Laddie.

We all rode down to the boardwalk and just messed around. David bought her a leather jacket. The sleeves went to her elbow, had studs on the collar, and a chain near the zipper ending at the pocket, it was all black except the silver chain and studs.

We all stopped and sat at a rail. Amethyst was right next to me with her feet propped up on Paul's back who sat on the ground in front of us, not that he minded. All of us except David were smoking.

Then we saw Michael walking towards us. Paul stood up to greet him. "Yo what's up Mikey?" But he just pushed Paul away.

"Where is she? Where is Star?" He hissed, grabbing David by the collar of his shirt. Paul and Dwayne pulled him off and shoved him back.

"Michael," David started. "If you ever want to see Star again… You better come with us. Now." We all followed his lead, but Michael a little reluctantly.

We all rode our bikes till we got to a beach and hopped off the bikes, going behind a large tree. I held Amethyst's hand the whole time.

"Initiation's over, Michael. Time to join the club." David said before morphing his face. I heard her gasp but in more awe and surprise. I forgot she never saw our vamped out faces before.

"No." Michael breathed in shock. The rest of us, except Amethyst followed David's lead. I looked at Amethyst with my morphed face.

She looked at me in awe and I felt her hands touch the sides of my face. "Amazing." She breathed in awe.

"Let your instincts take over and you can feed." I told her. She nodded and closed her eyes, breathing through her nose.

I saw her face change and she opened her eyes, revealing them bleeding red and yellow. I still think she's beautiful.

"Beautiful." I whisper. Us five morphed vampires flew out of our hiding spot and to the group of party people we were watching.

As I finished off the body I fed from, I watched as Amethyst fed from her third victim. She's one of us now.

We finished off with the group and morphed back to normal. Our clothes were covered in blood and I held Amethyst close to me. Michael was looking at us in fear and shock.

"So," David said. "Now you know what we are. Now you know what you are. You'll never grow old, Michael, and you'll never die. But you must feed." He said wiping the blood off his chin. We all began laughing and Michael got up and ran to his bike.

"Fucking pussy!" She yelled after him. We all laughed.

"C'mon little sis, we got 30 mins till the sun rises." Dwayne said.

We all walked to the bikes talking, laughing, joking around, and shoving each other sometimes. Dwayne and Paul even had the thought to say a dirty joke about Amethyst and I. She smacked them in the head pretty hard because they didn't stop wincing in pain and rubbing their heads till we got to the bikes.

We got to the cave just as the sun broke from the horizon.

"Congratulations, Amy, you finally get to hang upside down with us." Dwayne said flipping up and hanging.

"Amy?" She asked.

"Amethyst is too long, so I'm calling you Amy." He responded giving her and upside down shrug.

"Amy… I like it. Better than calling me Purple." I laughed at the joke and kissed the top of her head.

I pulled her up with me and showed her how to hang. Then we all let sleep take over.

Amy's POV

The next night, I woke up to the sounds of voices. The boys were sleeping like logs. Well, hanging logs.

"I thought they'd be in coffins?" I heard someone ask. I looked down to see three boys step inside the cave.

"That's exactly what this place is. One great big coffin." Another boy asked. I made it seem like I was asleep like the others.

"We gotta kill them all." The third boy said as he climbed a ladder until he was elevated enough with Marko. Oh no.

"We don't know who the leader is, so we'll start with the little one first." As he drew his arm back with a wooden stake in hand. I snapped my eyes open and morphed.

"NO!" I screamed, causing the others to wake up. I flew forward and grabbed the boy by the neck. We both fell to the floor and I hand my talons out.

"Amy!" I heard Marko yell. I turned to see them grab the other two boys and tie them up. But then I felt a stab go through my stomach. With a gasp, I look down to see the stake in my gut.

Taking shallow breaths, I looked at the boy who was too shocked to move. I could feel a tear fall from my eye as I fell to the side and darkness took over.

Marko's POV

"AMY!" I yelled as I saw her fall to the side with a stake in her gut. Dwayne grabbed the bandana frog brother and tied him up too. He was the one to stab her.

I ran to her and held her in my arms. "Pull the stake out!" Paul yelled. I could feel his fear for his sister.

David came over and pulled it out, throwing it to the side. She was still unconscious, but still breathing. But her breathing was shallow.

"Come on. Amy please wake up. Come on. No. No. No. No." I said over and over. Afraid for the woman I love. I love her, I love Amy.

"She need blood. Paul, grab one of the frog brothers." Paul nodded and grabbed the tallest one who wasn't Michael's brother, as David instructed.

I took his wrist and bit into it, not caring as the boy cried out in pain. I held his wrist to her mouth and she responded. With me and Dwayne's help, we sat her up enough so she could feed. Then she woke up and grabbed the kids neck, drinking him dry and she began to heal.

Paul threw the body to the side and Amy began a coughing fit. I held her with one arm and kept my other hand on the side of her face.

"Hey. Hey, it's okay, you're okay." She gasped for breath and soon relaxed.

"They… They tried to kill you." She whispered.

"Hey it's okay, we're okay. We all are, except that kid you fed from." She laughed a little at my joke.

"I'm sorry I scared you guys. I just wanted to protect my family." She said as I helped her sit on the couch.

"It's fine, Amy. And we're all grateful." David said, taking her hand. I knew it was more of a brotherly gesture.

"I'm gonna kill them for trying to hurt our little sister!" Dwayne yelled

"Then let's go!" I exclaimed. Amy stood up, now completely healed, and stayed close to my side.

"We killin' 'em?" She asked me.

"Yeah, all but Laddie, he's coming back alive. Max, our father figure, is going to meet us there. Your family now and he doesn't take too kindly others when they almost kill his children. They're not gonna make it out alive, Amy. I promise you that." I told her, giving her a small kiss.

We met up with Max at the house and stood in front of the door. "Hey Amy, wanna knock?" Max asked his daughter.

She smirked and straightened out her jacket. She got in a karate stance and roundhouse kicked the door off its hinges. That was kinda hot.

"DING DONG, MOTHERFUCKER!" She yelled. We walked in and saw everyone inside jump in fear.

We all took care of the humans easily and Amy saved Paul from falling in a tub of fucking holy water. Who has those in a house? Paranoid people, that's who.

As Dwayne took care of Sam and Edgar, me killing the mother, and Amy mutilating Star, David and Michael fought. After a while, David managed to grab him in a headlock and rip his head off.

Amy's POV

"Laddie! Where are you?!" I called out looking for the boy that just became like a son to me. "Laddie where are you, baby?" I ran upstairs and looked through every room.

Eventually, I found him in a really locked door. I kicked it down easily and found him hiding in the corner.

"Laddie." I breath in relief and kneeled down to the ground.

"Mom!" He exclaimed and ran into my arms. I hugged him for dear life and cried in relief. "They said they killed you. And they wouldn't let me leave the house. I was so scared, mom."

"Shh, it's okay baby. We're alive and their finally dead." Still hugging him, I carried him downstairs. I will never let him out of my sight again. He is my son now.

As I got to the bottom of the stairs, I set him on his feet and the boys all hugged him. I hugged Marko as well.

We all left the house and MAx and David set it on fire. Marko had his am around me and Laddie was holding my sides with both his tiny arms.

The threat of our existence was finally gone and we were free. I found the man love, a new and caring father, brothers who are there for me, and a son I will always cherish.

We went back to the cave since it was still night time. Marko and I decided to go outside and sit in a field.

"I was so worried when that frog brother stabbed you." He said holding me.

"Hey, I'm here and alive-ish. We're all okay and the threat is gone for good. I got my brothers, my son, and a new father. I wouldn't have it any other way now that I can be with you… I love you Marko." He smiled at me.

"Forever." He vowed. I smiled.

"Forever." And I kissed him with all my might.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Amy's POV

We were all at the boardwalk when Laddie and I started to have an ice cream craving. So while Marko, Paul, Dwayne, and David stayed at the bikes Laddie and I went around to find an ice cream place.

We eventually found one and looked at the options.

"So what flavor do you want, Laddie?" I asked him. "There's vanilla, rocky road, chocolate, cookies and cream, rainbow sherbert, and cotton candy."

"I don't know mom, they all look really good." He paused for a minute. "I'll have cookies and cream, please." I smiled at his manners and kissed the top of his head.

"Good choice." Then I turned to the lady behind the counter. "One medium cookies and cream and a large rainbow sherbert." She nodded and got to the cones.

"Why medium for me?" He asked curiously.

"Because I know you'll practically inhale the ice cream." I said.

"True." He said nodding. I laughed and ruffled his hair. We got our ice cream and sat at a table.

Then three girls around my age came up.

"Aw he is so adorable." One of them commented. She had black pin straight hair with blond strips and brown eyes. She wore jean cutoffs, a white crop top with a rose on it, and converse.

"Thanks, this is my son Laddie. I'm Amethyst, but call me Amy." I said shaking each of their hands.

"I'm Selene, these are my best friends Allison and Venus."

"Aren't you a little young to be a mother?" Allison asked. She had grey eyes and light brown curly hair. She wore ripped jeans a black tank top and a denim vest.

"Yeah, but when I first met him when he was with his brothers, I hung out with him and thought of him as a son." I explained.

"Ah, that makes sense." Venus said. She has jet black hair that is teased up a bit and she wore black skinny jeans, a red shirt that says 'vampires are sexy' and black boots.

We finished our ice cream and I led them to meet the boys. We got to the bikes and I greeted Marko with a kiss.

"Guys this is Venus, Allison and Selene. Girls this is Dwayne, David, Paul, and my boyfriend Marko."

I saw that Venus was mostly looking at David, Selene at Paul, and Allison at Dwayne. Oooh, I think my brothers found their soul mates.

'_Is this kinda like what happened with me and you?'_ I asked Marko through our mind connection.

'_Yeah, it's a vampire thing. Sorry I forgot to mention it.'_ He responded apologetically.

'_It's fine, and I'm glad it led me to you.'_

"Nice to meet you." David said, mostly to Venus who smiled at him a little. I saw that Paul and Selene were already flirting, smiling, and laughing. Allison and Dwayne were acting a little shy to each other but got along very well.

"You girls wanna come with us?" David asks the girls.

"Sure." Venus said smiling to David.

"Yeah." Selene said. Allison nodding, smiling.

"Great, hop on." Paul said. Selene got on the back of Paul's bike. Allison rode with Dwayne and David gladly went with Venus.

I hopped on my bike and Laddie got on back. Yelling, laughing, and whooping, we all rode to Hudson's Bluff and back to our cave.

"This place is amazing." Venus said once we got into the cave.

"You guys actually live here?" Selene asks.

"Oh yeah, we eat, sleep, drink, smoke, and do what we want. But we mostly look out for each other." Marko told them, putting his arm around me.

"What about your parents?" Allison asks, sitting next to Dwayne on a couch.

"Our parents were jerks to all of us, and our only father figure is Max who owns the video store. He knows we live here and often checks up on us." David explains.

"Well, our parents are the same so we live together in our apartment." Selene says, Venus and Allison nodding.

We spent the night drinking, smoking, laughing, and joking around. While I was talking with Allison, I heard moaning and turned to see Paul and Selene making out against the cave wall. I laughed and shook my head.

"Never being able to keep it in his pants." I muttered.

"I can tell that Selene really likes Paul already. The way she was smiling whenever they spoke to each other, how she would hold his arm, and how her eyes glistened a little." Allison listed.

"Well Paul really seems to like her. I don't think you noticed the way he was looking at her because you were too busy looking at my brother." She blushed when I said this. Dwayne was currently play fighting with David right now.

"Was it that obvious?" She asked me.

"To Marko, Laddie, and I it was. But seriously, what do you think of Dwayne?" I ask her.

"He's sweet, funny, smart, drop dead gorgeous, and I feel this connection with him. I can't describe it but when I'm near him I feel whole."

"That's how I feel with Marko. He's my everything." I say softly with a smile.

"You really love him, don't you?" I nodded quickly.

"When I first saw him, I felt like I was meant to be with him for eternity. I looked into his eyes and couldn't help but get lost in them."

"That's exactly how I feel when I saw Dwayne." Allison said. I saw that Paul and Selene stopped making out and David and Dwayne stopped fighting. Dwayne came over and sat with Allison and Marko sat in between my legs on the floor. I put my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. Laddie was sitting next to me.

"Now girls, we have something very important to tell you. And please, can you promise not to scream?" David asked. They were confused at first but promised.

"Thing is, we're different from other people." He said standing in the middle of all of us.

"Different how?" Venus asks.

"We're vampires….."

"Really?" Venus asks in more awe. David nods. "Can you show us?" She asks us all.

All five of us vampires morphed and showed them our faces. They didn't seem scared, more in amazement. Each of the girls held their mates faces and smiled.

"Amazing." Venus said standing in front of David. We all changed back to normal and got ready for their questions.

"Why is Laddie a vampire?" Allison asks.

"He drank Davids blood but he's only half right now. Until he's older, he'll be able to feed and become a full vampire." Paul spoke up, sounding smart for once.

"So what are the perks of being a vampire?" Selene asks.

"Well, we sleep all day and hang upside down like bats up there." Dwayne says pointing up to the bars. "We can still eat, drink, and smoke but we also need to feed on blood. We can fly and our minds are connected so we know what each others thinking or feeling."

"Which in my opinion is a little creepy." I speak up, making everyone laugh.

"So what does this have to do with us?" Venus asks. We all hesitated, and I decided to take over.

"Vampires have this thing that leads them to the person they're meant to be with for the rest of eternity. When you look into their eyes for the first time, you instantly feel a connection with them. Something you've never felt with anyone else." When I finished, I looked down at Marko and we both smiled.

"Is that what I feel with David?" Venus asked.

"And me with Paul?" Selene said.

"And Dwayne?" Allison spoke up. The three boys mentioned nodded.

Then Venus kissed David, Selene and Paul started to make out, and Allison kissed Dwayne and then hugged him close.

I smiled at the sight of my brothers with their mates. It made me happy to know that we would all have someone with us for the rest of eternity. Everything was falling into place.

"Are we going to become like you guys?" Selene asks.

"Yeah, we can't live without our mates. If we find them and they are gone, it eats us up and we have the urge to kill ourselves." David explains. "Marko knows, he saw Amy get stabbed once and he was a wreck for a whole five minutes."

"It was horrible." Marko started. "When I saw Amy fall to the floor unconscious with a stake in her stomach, I literally felt myself break into thousands of pieces. All I could do was hold her as David pulled the stake out. Then Paul brought the kid who stabbed her and I cut his wrist open. She had to feed to heal. As she drained the kid and healed, all I could do was hold her as she was gasping for air." He said sadly.

I frowned and wrapped my arms tighter around him, telling him I was here and not going anywhere. He put his hands on my arms and laid his head back on my shoulder.

"So when do you guys want to get turned?" Paul decided to ask.

"I want to do it now. No time like the present." Selene answered.

"I agree, I'll do it now too." Venus said as David put his arm around her.

"I want to get turned now too. I don't think I could wait any longer." Allison spoke up.

"Laddie," I said. "Could you be a dear and get the bottle?"

"Sure mom." I smile when he calls me mom. It always brighten my day when he calls me mom. Laddie jogs out and comes back with the bottle.

"Now, once you drink it, you'll fall asleep till tomorrow night. When you wake up, we're going to take you to feed." David said uncorking the bottle and handing it to Venus.

She took it and drank three gulps, she gasped for breath and smiled. "Holy shit that was good." She passed it to Paul who gave it to Selene.

She took three gulps and passed the bottle to Allison then gave Paul a peck on the lips. Allison took a few gulps as well and gave me the bottle. David tossed me the cork and I closed the bottle up, setting it down beside me.

Venus, Selene, and Allison sat down beside their mates on the couch and slowly fell asleep.

"Now we wait." David said, pushing a strand of hair out of Venus' eyes.

"And now we wait." I said. The boys brought their mates to Davids bedroom where they could sleep for now.

I brought Laddie to his room and helped him take off his jacket. He hopped into bed and I covered him with his blanket. Giving him one last kiss on the head, "Sleep tight, Laddie."

"You too, mom." Then he relaxed and fell asleep.

I smiled at his sleeping form and walked out of his room. Us vampires flipped up and hung on the bars, letting sleep take over quickly.


End file.
